


What Those Washi Tapes are For?

by jasminelyoko



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Art, Couch Cuddles, Drawing, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: You are an aspiring illustrator who often posts your artworks on Instagram, Seung-hyun being perplexed with washi tapes.





	What Those Washi Tapes are For?

You were busy coloring your manga artwork, you have bought several washi tapes from a local store in Seoul, the washi tapes has assorted colors with motifs, polkadots, and stripes. You are an aspiring illustrator who often posts your artworks on Instagram.

You have a boyfriend, his name is Choi Seung-hyun, he is a collector of things related to art such as paintings, sculptures, and figurines. His house looks like an art museum if you see it several times. Seung-hyun, now watching you doing the coloring, took one of your washi tapes and he seems perplexed with you often using this tape thing.

“ _Jagi,_ can you please explain this washi tape thing? I don’t know why many aspiring artists on Instagram often uses this thing on their artworks” demanded Seung-hyun while observing the tape.

 

You stopped coloring for a while and looked to your perplexed boyfriend and explained to him, “Washi tape is a Japanese paper, they’re often used for DIYs, scrapbooking, gift wrapping, journals, and many more. I often use washi tapes in order to make my artworks look more attractive”

“For me and other artists, washi tapes are the must have art supplies, however, many people has their own preferences, some are using it and some are not,”

You took a mini cutter from your pencil case, “I’ll show you how I use washi tapes on my drawing” you said while taking your one of your motifs washi tape and spread it on your OC clothing.

 

Seung-hyun watches you carefully how to use it, “First, spread the washi tapes all over the clothing, I recommend this to use transparent washi tapes like this not the opaque ones ‘cause you can see the lines for cutting it”

“Next, cut the unnecessary parts of the washi tapes by follow the lines with a cutter, at first it looks difficult than you expected, but if you practice it often with patience, it will become more tidy. While cutting it, don’t press the cutter too much because it will ruin the paper. _Voila!_ It’s done!” you exclaimed as you finished using the washi tape on your drawing.

Seung-hyun being amazed how you finished it off so quickly, he embraced you lovingly and sends you a kiss on the cheek making you blush.

“I’m lucky being able to date an artist” whispered Seung-hyun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader fanfic, the artwork credit to Mappiee on DeviantArt! I decided to make a fanfic of this because I'm also an aspiring artist :D


End file.
